


Health and Safety in the Workplace

by elithewho



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Come Eating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goddamn you,” Rollins hissed into his ear as she pulled at his tie, tugging at the loosened buttons at his collar. “This wasn’t part of my plan either, you know.”</p><p>“Walk away, then,” Barba managed, barely. Her touch had turned his legs to water.</p><p>“Can’t,” she said breathlessly, trailing her lips over his jaw. “Get on the couch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health and Safety in the Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd see the day where I wrote A/B/O in earnest, yet here we are. I blame Morgan for even suggesting the idea, don't even try to deny it.

Perhaps if he hadn’t been working on three hours of sleep, six in the last 48 hours, with no viable end in sight… No, that was just an excuse. Barba simply couldn’t believe he was so stupid, after so many years, allowing this to happen…

He’d been so frazzled, so distracted and overworked that he missed every neon-flashing billboard telling him to take his damn meds. The sweats, the aches and pains, the general weakness in his limb. He felt like the worst flu of his life had taken hold, and it had come so suddenly…

 _Fuck._ There’s only one thing this could be and he’d been on suppressants for over twenty years. His options were slim. He was in the middle of more alphas than a football stadium and he knew the pheromones were pouring off him by now. His entire body felt a thousand degrees and climbing, he was sweating through his shirt… he’d never make out it alive. The fact that it was past 10 didn’t mean much, the streets would be crawling with alphas. He could always stay in his office and wait it out. But even that would be an impossibility, he couldn’t allow anyone to see him in this state and it would only get worse. 

He was fucked, well and truly fucked and just when he was sure it couldn’t get any worse a loud knock on the door scared him out of his wits.

“What, what?” he bellowed, taken completely off guard. His visitor took that as signal to come it and the door swung open. “Wait, no!” Barba shouted before he could stop himself, unable to keep the edge of panic from his voice.

His heart sunk. Or more accurately, leapt up into his throat, choking him. Detective Rollins stood in the doorway and if Barba knew one thing about her it was she was an alpha. An alpha without a mate.

“Counselor…” she said slowly, clearly taken aback. She stepped into the office, looking confused and vaguely concerned. Barba watched, intimately aware of the exact moment she inhaled and caught a big whiff of his scent. She stopped in her tracks, blinked, her jaw going slack. She stared at him, hard, realization dawning. His only hope was that she wasn’t in heat herself. 

“Counselor,” she repeated, in a wholly different tone of voice. She closed the door slowly behind her. Barba stood up at once, determined to put as much space between them as he could. She advanced on him, slow and deliberate. And Barba had thought his body temperature couldn’t rise anymore.

Rollins cocked her head to the side as she approached. She licked her lip, eyes and pupils gone wide. 

“Wow,” she said softly, inches away from him. “I never would have guessed.”

“Don’t,” Barba began, panic making his voice crack. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Her lips twitched just slightly. She was close now. She smelled amazing, better than he could have imagined. Her face was rosy pink, glowing.

“Please,” he added, a little desperately. “I’ll lose my job. I’ll lose everything…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she all but whispered, crowding him, backing him up against the wall. Her slim hands slipped around the straps of his suspenders and leaned in close to bury her nose in the collar of his shirt.

Barba moaned despite himself, he simply couldn’t help it. She was radiating heat and her smell made him lightheaded. He felt her inhale deeply and press her body closer. He was achingly hard, his mouth dry and hoarse as he gasped, her hip pressing against him. If he could think straight, he’d be cursing his bad luck, going into heat for the first time in decades and an unmated alpha in the heady bloom of her own heat walks into his office…

Rollins’s hands were wandering, stroking the side of his face, petting his hair. Barba was moaning softly, gently bucking against her, completely defenseless against his own biology. He was better than this, he thought he was better than this…

“Goddamn you,” Rollins hissed into his ear as she pulled at his tie, tugging at the loosened buttons at his collar. “This wasn’t part of my plan either, you know.”

“Walk away, then,” Barba managed, barely. Her touch had turned his legs to water.

“Can’t,” she said breathlessly, trailing her lips over his jaw. “Get on the couch.”

Barba hopped to it, suddenly not so jelly-legged, his body primed and ready to obey any and all orders from an alpha. Pathetic, the tiny remaining rational part of his brain screamed. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to please her. He collapsed bonelessly on the couch as Rollins followed him planting a knee between his legs and towering over his quivering body. Her eyes burned over his form, taking him in. The bulge in his pants, the sweat plastering his clothes to his body. She was sweating too, he realized, just enough to dampen the small blonde hairs on her neck.

“You know, I love omegas like you,” she said, her tone changing as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her face. She rubbed against it like a cat. “You act so tough, so above your biology, but inside you’re just an omega slut begging to be bred.”

Barba moaned brokenly as she sucked his ring and middle fingers into her mouth, teasing the ends with her tongue. She dropped his hand and started work on his clothes, her hands moving quickly, biting her lip as she all but ripped the buttons on his shirt. It was relief to be stripped out of his clothes, incredibly hot and constricting, the cooler air of his office making his sweaty skin tingle. He felt his nipples harden as she pulled his undershirt over his head and she ran a hand down the front of his chest, making him gasp.

“I’ve never fucked such a hairy omega before,” she said, almost to herself. “Courtesy of the suppressants, I guess.” She idly traced a tight nipple, making him squirm.

Barba couldn’t keep still. Her hands were fumbling with his belt buckle and it was amazing to see her own fingers shake. She was just as desperate in some ways, he thought. It wasn’t a very long thought though, because she was shoving down his trousers and underwear, his cock standing straight up, doing all the begging for him. Barba didn’t think he’d ever been this aroused, this far gone, even in those first few heats of his adolescence, desperately humping his pillow to get some relief.

Rollins stood up and Barba watched in a daze as she pulled off her shirt and then her trousers, toeing off her shoes and throwing her panties somewhere on the floor. Her scent was even more potent now and Barba felt like a raw nerve, like if she touched him he would just explode.

“I’m gonna have to treat you like a teenager in his first heat, aren’t I?” she said, sounding slightly amused. Barba squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear the humiliation.

He felt her slide over him, her smell and heat surrounding him like a vice. He tried to buck up against her, deranged with need. 

“Shh, calm down,” she whispered soothingly, pressing her face into his neck again. Barba all but melted at her words, hating what the pacifying tones of an alpha could do to him. 

Her mouth closed over his neck and he threw back his head without meaning to, baring himself to her. She sucked briefly, and then bit down, hard enough to break the skin. Barba howled in pain, writhing against her. Barba felt his face burn, knowing what this meant. Anyone with two eyes would see it and know he’d been marked by an alpha as only an omega could be. Rollins bit him again, a littler higher, closer to his ear. He whined pathetically, still trying to buck his hips closer to her heat. He felt her tongue glide over the bite marks, making them sting. She licked up his throat to his ear. She closed her teeth briefly over the lobe, tugging. Barba moaned weakly.

Then, all at once, Rollins sat up, balancing herself with one hand on his chest and grasped his cock with the other. Barba shuddered, her touch like molten lava. When she sank down on top of him, with agonizing slowness, Barba emitted one long, drawn out whine, the sound horrible in his ears. Rollins threw back her head and moaned throatily, just sitting with him inside her cunt for a long moment, still squeezing the base of his cock with her hand. The pink flush had extended to her chest. He watched, mesmerized as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her breast.

When Rollins started moving, just slow, gentle rocking at first, Barba gasped and trembled, reduced to nothing but his most basic biology. A horny, desperate omega ready to be bred. She rolled her hips steadily, picking up the pace and before long she was leaning over him, using the excess momentum to pound her hips against his, moving her hands to brace herself on his shoulders. Barba shook beneath her, unable to stop his body moving with her thrusts.

Barba felt his body tighten up and he moaned, trying feebly to stop her unrelenting pace. But when he came, deliriously, she stilled at once, knowing exactly what to do, keeping him buried inside her as he shot pulse after pulse of come inside her. 

Insider her body, her fertile womb, his mind kept repeating. He squirmed weakly beneath her as his climax finished, but Rollins didn’t release him. She was panting, moving her hips in small circles, not allowing his hyper sensitive cock to slip out. He watched groggily, his mouth lolling open as her body stiffened and then shook, a low groan falling from her lips. He could feel his soft cock clutched tight inside her cunt, almost unbearably slick and messy with fluids. 

Dizzily, Barba watched her reach behind them and grab his balls in one hand, squeezing tightly. Barba yelped hoarsely, trying in vain to wriggle away.

“Shh, it’s ok, you’re doing so well, baby,” Rollins cooed softly, giving his balls another firm squeeze.

Barba knew it was inevitable, but he couldn’t help fighting it, just like he always did suffering through heats as a teenager, with only his hand for release. Rollins massaged his balls, rocking her hips and Barba gasped a dry sob as he felt his cock harden inside her cunt once again.

After coming once already, his cock was extremely sensitive, almost to the point of pain. Rollins braced herself against Barba’s shoulders and rode him rough regardless, wrenching broken cries from his throat with every thrust. Sweat was dripping off her face by now, making her grip slippery, and the sounds of their bodies meeting were obscenely loud and wet. 

Barba lasted longer this time, his cock aching with every movement, and as Rollins clenched around him again, her mouth falling open as she ground against his pelvic bone, Barba whimpered as he came again, sucking in huge lungfuls of air as he unloaded inside her. He felt so spent that his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his skull as he twitched beneath her.

A sharp crack against his cheek made Barba gasp.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Counselor,” Rollins said sharply, tapping his cheek where she slapped him. “I’m not done.”

Barba moaned unhappily. But she finally released him, his soft cock slipping out of her at last. She was so full of his seed it was streaking down her thighs as she stood up and tugged off his shoes, finally shucking off his pants completely. She shoved him bodily, pushing him off the couch. Barba fell like a boneless lump onto a pile of his discarded clothes, unable to muster any strength at all. He lay spread-eagle, still panting, dizzy and dazed. Rollins crouched over him, cupping his soft dick in her hand. Barba whined softly. His cock was so sensitive, her touch was like glass shards against the head of his dick. He felt her other hand on him, on his chest and neck, stroking him lightly as she rolled his dick around between her fingers. 

“That’s it, you’re such a good boy,” she said breathily, swinging back to soft and wheedling from harsh and commanding. 

The contrast of her soft hand caressing his hair against her ever demanding one fondling his sore cock had reduced Barba to a whimpering bundle of nerves. She scratched behind his ear and Barba sighed, barely biting off a moan. Rollins frowned as his cock remained soft in her hand. 

“I can’t – I can’t,” Barba gasped weakly as she kept jerking him roughly.

“Yes you can, you were made for this,” she said firmly. Barba whined, wishing it weren’t true. 

Rollins suddenly cocked an eyebrow, her eyes going bright.

“I learned this trick in college, all the alpha girls know it,” she said as her slick hand left his cock and slid between his legs, wriggling between his ass cheeks.

Barba whimpered, trying to squirm away. But her fingers were relentless, squeezing into the tight ring of his asshole, forcing two in at once. Her fingers wiggled around, stretching him, making him gasp, then curled, slipping deeper, deliberately brushing his prostate. He moaned, unable to stop himself as she rubbed it again and again, sending lightning hot flashes of pleasure to his cock which she had started to stroke with her other hand. Her unrelenting fingers did their magic and Barba’s cock finally began to harden in her hand. Rollins grinned, petting his stomach soothingly.

“There you go, baby, good boy,” she said softly, slipping him inside her hot wet, cunt. 

Barba’s cry was a cracked, tortured groan of pain. His cock felt like it had been skinned. The pain was sharper than ever, and he couldn’t help squealing every time she moved her hips, the slickness of everything he’d already come inside her making her cunt a wet, sloppy mess. As she picked up the paced, Rollins grabbed hold of Barba’s wrists and pinned them above his head, leaving him painfully vulnerable and helpless as she used the leverage from the new angle to ride him even harder. Her face and chest were all a flushed, blotchy red and Barba shrieked in pain as she ground her pelvis against his. This time he felt her come twice before her thrusts wrenched another orgasm from his tortured body and Barba sobbed as he jerked and shuddered feebly beneath her. 

His breathing came in sharp, painful gasps as Rollins rolled her hips slowly, keeping his soft, abused cock inside her. At last, at long last, she let him slip out and Barba felt tears burn in his eyes. 

“Oh baby, oh my sweet baby, you did so well,” she muttered, leaning over him and gathering him close and pressing his face against her breasts.

Barba felt the sobs rise in his chest, some distant part of him knowing it was a natural reaction in omegas after being bred. He wept uncontrollably, great shuddering sobs, Rollins gently rocked him, petting his hair and making soft, soothing softs. Barba hiccupped weakly as his sobs subsided, knowing Rollins’s own rush of hormones were making her affectionate and protective. He nuzzled her breasts despite himself, her softness and rich scent still making him want to drown in her. He felt a sublime sort of bliss, hormones and endorphins flooding his body, his various aches and pains slowly diminishing. 

He heard a wet squelching sound and looked up to see Rollins licking her fingers. He felt a hot flush of horror despite his hormonally charged serenity, knowing what all that come inside her would mean. His seed inside her. He watched her dip her hand between her legs again, the whole area completely drenched with his semen. Her fingers came away slick and shiny and instead of licking them again, she pressed them against Barba’s mouth. He recoiled minutely, but his body was wrecked from such a vigorous breeding and he couldn’t deny her anything, not with her pheromones still wreaking havoc in his brain. He let her push her fingers in his mouth and sucked obediently, letting her enjoy his obscene display.

“You made me so pregnant, you fucking bastard,” she said as he sucked greedily on her come-slick digits. “This is why they don’t let omegas just wander around freely, I couldn’t help myself.”

Barba moaned weakly, fingers slipping out of his mouth, unable to respond. He felt unspeakably humiliated and degraded, his career was trashed and he would have to carve out a life for himself as an outed omega with children to raise. He felt his heart speed up in panic.

Rollins, apparently sensing his distress, cuddled him closer, pushing her fingers through his sweat drenched hair.

“Shh, it’s alright,” she said in a low, calming tone. “I’ll take care of you.”

Barba felt tears prick the corners of his eyes again. He knew what the promise of an alpha was worth.


End file.
